La Tortura
by Querida del Diablo
Summary: A secondary school situated in Belgium, 2005. And it sure has some complications going on there. Features exdrugdealers, antisocial bastards, sex gods, guys nicknamed Fox and independent women. Oh dear, what a chaos!


Hello everyone!

I thought it was about time for a new highschool story since I'm highly unhappy with my old one. It's full of cliché stereotype and is situated in an American school system I don't knowa thing about. So I brought this one closer to home. It's situated in Belgium and will have a lot of my own life, personalities I come in contact with and just my own enviroment and situations in it. I don't know where I'm going yet with the storyline or the pairings, so you'll have to wait a bit for those!

I had a great, big explanation on the Belgian school system typed up until it all disappeared. So I'll do that next chapter if that's okay. Don't bother asking me some questions, I'd be happy to answer them!

* * *

_"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking"_

**Chapter 1: Friday afternoons**

Rogue made her way down the stairs of the old school building. The school she went to was a catholic school, and the buildings were indeed especially old. There was a boarding school attached to it for the people who lived further away, and the conditions they lived in was easily the target of jokes. Not to mention the food they got to eat there every day.

The girl wrinkled her nose as an awful smell reached her nose. Another disadvantage of an old school. Most people tried to avoid the cafeteria where you could eat your sandwiches as much as possible, the smell was terrible there. But beside all those little things, the students' school really wasn't that bad. It was one of the best in the country, the teachers were often more than decent, the people on it weren't idiots most of the times, they did a lot of trips throughout the year and the infrastructure was particularly good.

"Rogue! Rogue! Wait up!" Rogue stopped in the middle of the stairs and noticed her shortest friend making her way over to her. Laure had brown-reddish hair, was not tall at all, easy to walk over, had freckles on her cheek and worried about grades a lot. In many ways she was so different from Rogue, but they still got along well. Sometimes Rogue was driven crazy by Laure's obsessing over tests and grades, because Rogue was one to forget about those easily.

"Rachel told me she'd keep a place for us so we could sit outside." Laure told her, looking up at Rogue.

"Okay! How did your Economics test go?" the blonde asked her friend nicely. Laure had been ever so frightened this morning about it. Rachel and Shania had their test a bit later this week. All her friends she hung out with were a year younger than her: Rogue was a 5th grader, while all the rest were 4th graders.

"I think I did alright, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be!" Laure exclaimed excitedly. They exited the building and walked over the school grounds, Rogue's eyes immediately being pulled leftwards to the guy toilets where the 6th grader boarders always hung out before their lunch. She immediately spotted Enrique and Brooklyn between the group of them. Her own personal sex gods.

"Enrique looks particularly sexy today." She informed her friend, who just rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked back.

"Okay, you're right, he does look quite good today." Laure had to admit.

"I'm going to miss the 6th graders next school year." Rogue sighed. "I always enjoyed looking at them, or rather drooling over them, but next year I will be a 6th grader… I'll just have to start concentrating on the students next year I guess."

She spotted one of her best friends, Mathilda, sitting with her own group of friends. Mathilda was in her class and had helped her getting over her fears a bit more than a year ago. Rogue had been bullied as a 3rd grader and Mathilda had helped her forgetting about it and having more fun in her life again. The blonde had gone from a scared little mousse to a real party animal. Mathilda had had her fair share of problems this year as well, as they always kept each other informed in Maths class. It was too boring to pay attention anyway. Mathilda had broken up with the same boyfriend for the second time now, and this time it was her own fault. The first time her boyfriend, Raul, had broken up with her after a year-long relationship.

Her other good friend Salima was walking around with her own friends, whom Rogue knew all too well too. Most of them were cool, but things with Salima were a bit rocky at the moment. They had known each other for a long time, but to Rogue it seemed Salima was trying too hard to be cool and loosing herself out of sights. Rogue hated people who just pretended to be something, so things with Salima didn't really go too smooth.

"Hey guys!" Rogue exclaimed, and sat down on the wooden bench between her friends. Rachel, sat in the corner against the wall, her black hair hanging all in her face and her brown eyes observing her grinning slightly. Rachel and Rogue were good friends and they always made the fun inside the group. Rachel had a dry, sarcastic humour Rogue really appreciated, although the girl's temper was awful. Sophie was a very smart girl with carrot-coloured hair and glasses, not that talkative in public but really friendly always. Sometimes she even made some good jokes, much better than Laure anyway who had no sense of humour. Shania was a new girl with wild black hair and glasses, really preppy and slightly conservative, still a real small town girl at heart. Meryl had short, curly blonde hair and glasses as well, and loved to dress up. She was also a really studious girl and a bit of a snob. Izzy was a tall girl who had her blonde hair painted brown. She was really loud, never cleaned up, and often got into fights with Rachel because she drove that particular girl crazy.

"I'm starving!" Laure said loudly, and grabbed her lunch box, most of the other girls following her example.

--

Tala walked trough the gates back into the school. He was allowed by his parents to eat at home, although he almost never quite reached it. Bars were his friend, and he often stayed at his preferred one to drink and smoke a bit before going back to the lessons. Hey, he figured you could die of anything these days, and he chose to die of smoking. It relaxed him. And he wasn't an alcoholic, he just enjoyed beer. Every day.

He saw Rogue and Laure sitting sunbathing with their strange group of friends. Rogue was a classmate of his and a person he had a lot of respect for. He knew Rogue knew this, because Mathilda was his best friend and she had told Rogue. Tala had bullied Rogue in their first year together in a class, and Rogue had burst out in tears. Gradually they had come to like each other a lot, although they always told each other how ugly the other was. It was a kind of love-hate relationship, although there never was really any hate in it. Just lots of respect. Rogue didn't care about the bad things he had done in his past either. His baby sister seemed to hate the blonde however. Probably because Rogue didn't blade.

He walked over to their table and gave Laure, who stood up, a big hug and a kiss, teasing her a bit with dirty talking. Rogue immediately started pouting.

"Don't I get a hug?" she asked, slightly whining. Tala had been waiting for it, Rogue always acted as if she was jealous when he gave Laure a hug and not her.

"Come on, come here." Tala said with a cocky smirk, making his way trough the backpacks on the ground and giving her a bear hug as well. Rogue stood on her tip-toes, she always had to do that to give Tala a hug. When the boy pulled back she smiled at him, and he gave her a smirk with a glare.

"I'm going to search for Fox, see you later!" he told Rogue, before leaving to go in search of Bryan. Fox had been his nickname since three years. He walked over the school grounds intimidating the smaller kids. He had been one of them a few years back, but back then he had been a little criminal. He would've still frightened them even if he were their age.

Kai was standing with Bryan as well. Tala's eyes narrowed. Kai was a new kid since this year and was in his class as well. He never bothered to talk and couldn't get along with anyone. Tala despised him, he found him pathetic. The slate-haired teen never seemed to work either, he had failed most of his subjects by Christmas, although he now was obviously trying to undo the damage.

"Yo Fox!" Tala greeted, not bothering to say hello to Kai. He shook Bryan's hand who smirked at him.

"I found the greatest girl to bang today." Bryan told him. Tala noticed this was tipsy Bryan talk. And it was only noon. This was going well already. It was a Friday, Fox'd be going crazy today.

"What's new." He retorted, smirking at his friend.

--

Mariam stood walked up the stairs next to Salima and Caroline. Lunch time was over, and she English right now. Mariam was in the same class as Tala and Rogue for the languages, but her Maths and sciences were harder than theirs. Their class group was actually two different classes, so some subjects were different.

Her blue hair was draped across her shoulders prettily, and she was wearing a nice red top with a brown skirt and nice, eccentric sandals. She sure had some boys who liked the way she looked, but she was a very independent girl who wouldn't just take any boy. She had never had a boyfriend before and actually didn't regret it at all. He'd be one hell of a boy to be able to handle her anyway.

"Bye guys! My class is that way, as you all very well know!" Mariam said goodbye and waved slightly before walking down the corridor and some stairs.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and her purse with P.E. clothes fell on the ground. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled, quickly grabbing the bag and cursing the fact the hours had changed. Normally they would have P.E. first this afternoon but the teacher had asked for a one-time change.

"I'm so sorry, Mariam!" a familiar voice exclaimed. It was Kane, a boy from her class and the one person she was romantically interested in. A small smile played around the girl's lips as Kane looked at her. "We have English, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh fuck, that's right!" Kane almost hit himself over the head at his own stupidity. Mariam just did that to him, although he'd never admit so. He already had a girlfriend he loved dearly, he'd be crazy to dump her.

"Let's get going then!" Mariam gave him an odd glance before walking down the small stairs and inside their class, where a few friends were already waiting. Rogue gave her a happy greeting while poking Tala in the side, so he would move. He was standing in front of the cupboard where here books were in.

Be prepared for another English lesson, that was Mariam's goal at the moment…

--

School was out and Rogue was waiting for Salima, Caroline, Elisa and Mariam to leave for the Cosa Nostra. It was their hangout on friday, although Rogue rather followed Caroline and Mariam to the Oxy. The Cosa was a bit boring although the music was often good, but the Oxy was always packed with people and you could dance a bit there.

Rachel and co. never went out on Friday after school, which was something Rogue loved doing. She was a real party girl, but tonight she would be staying at home. There was no party to be held tonight, that was planned for next week. She was already looking forward to it.

Salima, Caroline, Elisa and Mariam came walking towards her, and she smiled at them. Tala was with them, talking a bit to Caroline, but Rogue knew he wouldn't come with them. The Cosa wasn't his preferred bar.

"We're going to go to the Oxy immediately, Rogue, want to come?" Caroline asked her as soon as she arrived at where Rogue was standing.

"Oh great, that's much better! Of course!" the blonde happily agreed and Caroline let out a laugh.

"Aren't you coming to L'Art Nouveau with me?" Tala asked evenly, looking down at her. Rogue shook her head. "You know I hate it there when it's bad weather, Tala. I only go there when the terrace is up and the weather's sunny."

Tala shrugged and walked over to his friend Fox, leaving the school grounds with a brief wave of the hand at the girls, who followed him to go to the Oxy.

The Oxy was packed with people from school, mostly boarders and the preppy bitch club of their year. It's wasn't like there were a lot of groups at school, but there were some. Boarders usually mingled with their classes, but they also hung out a lot together. They were generally friendly, if not a bit snobbish. They weren't as bad as the bitch group of girl of the 5th year. Total snobs and total gossipers, although there were a few friendly ones. It was mainly Laura, the 'leader', who was completely disrespectful of people.

Mariam, Caroline and Rogue mingled with some of the other schools' students, Rogue a bit more shy than the other two. Elisa and Salima continued on their way to the Cosa, they never felt at home in the Oxy.

Not much later Rogue stood with a beer as was Caroline; Mariam had ordered a fruit beer. They were all talking to a guy, although Rogue was often checking out the bar where Brooklyn was talking to an acquaintance of her. If she just had the guts to go up there…

Suddenly she noticed Claude and two other guys of school entering the club. She knew Claude because he was one of the most eccentric boys in her grade, and he had been in her class a few years back. He was a great guy. But one of the guys that accompanied him was extremely good-looking. If she remember well from their last school trip, he had been there as well. Mathilda had called him Miguel, she thought. She hadn't paid much attention to him, but right now he seemed to be keeping an eye on her. That of course changed everything.

An hour later Rogue was on the bus back home, knowing she better try to be sober towards her parents. She hadn't drunk that much, two glasses of beer and a Baileys. But alcohol just didn't go too well on her. Hey, at least she had gotten some opposite sex attention, that always made her feel good. Those thoughts spooked trough her mind as she fished her Ipod from her pocket and started listening to some sunny music.

* * *

So this was chapter 1! I obviously don't know where I'm going yet, ne? Anyway, I'm a review whore, I admit it! You know you can't resist it!

R+R Please!


End file.
